User blog:Sgt D Grif/Nomination for the removal of Floobersman's user rights
Greetings RWBY Wiki, this is Sgt D Grif, and unfortunately we have to solve a behind-the-scenes issue. Floobersman, to those who don't know him, was responsible for founding and creating the wiki, and for that we are all very grateful. As the founder, he was the first user with Administrator and Bureaucrat rights, along with the powers of Rollback and Chat Moderator. To this day, he still holds these rights, despite no longer being active, or showing any intention of returning to the wiki. In fact, he has not made a single edit to the wiki since March 28th, and not a single edit to a content page since February 18th. This is long before the series RWBY even began, and since then, this wiki has grown and changed in many ways. He has sadly not been part of any of these changes, and we have had to move forward with building new policies and changes to the wiki without him. And while we will always remain thankful for all that he has done in the past for us, it is not in the best interests of the wiki or this community for him to retain his user rights regardless. Floobersman will always be remembered as the founder of this wiki, however, that does not mean he is still an authority nor a leader here anymore. In the coming months and years, we will continue to move forward, elect new users to positions, and establish new policies and designs as the wiki develops, and as the series RWBY itself evolves. Red vs Blue has been running strong for over 10 years, and I hope 10 years from now that this wiki will be running strong too, a dedication to the amazing hard work and quality of not only the talented team at Rooster Teeth, but to the amazing community behind it, including the countless contributions made by all of you here. One day, Floobersman may return and prove himself again, and be brought back into our staff. This does not in any way mean he is no longer welcome here, and I hope to one day have his contributions be included along with the rest of us. UPDATE: Floobersman has now visited the wiki, and while he does wish to continue holding his role, he does have limited time and limited experience in editing. While my initial vote to have his rights removed does stand, I advise everyone to take this update into careful consideration. Recent posts from Floobersman: Im right here. Ive been gone for school and work issues. I also have limited time to computer use. I been wanting to come back but if i was going to I would like to be on here everyday which sadly is something i cant do. I feel terrible that i havnt been there for everyone but i hope to come back. I still visit weekly on phone but mobie wikia kinda sucks :/ well Ive desided that Im gonna commit and get the PC I should have gotton 9 months ago. After being on that chat and seeing all the people I really get sad I missed the oppurtunity to meet these people. So yes Im going to try and be a good Bureacrat, except I still suck at editing, and try and be a part of these amazing community. I also feel bad that I left the power in Rains hands at the time he felt perfect for it. UPDATE: Floobersman has stepped down to a Chat Moderator position to reacquaint himself with the wiki, its content, procedures, policies, and community, along with becoming more active once again. He will now have the same rights, authority, and responsibilities as the other Moderators and may become eligible for nomination when nominations for Administrators are opened. I thank all of the users who voted here, regardless of if it was in support or opposition to the nomination, as all of your inputs are deeply valued, and it is important for the Administration to operate with the support of you the community. Also, I'd like to thank you all for keeping the comments and votes highly civil. Category:Blog posts